


Jaylous

by jaekey



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekey/pseuds/jaekey
Summary: Girl flirts with other guys to make her bf jealous, which leads to the start of what could be some fun sexy times
Relationships: Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jaylous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, honestly, I wrote this two years ago and it's never seen the light of day. I'm about to upload all the stuff I wrote 2-3 years ago but never posted, so sit tight because there's a lot more where this came from LOL
> 
> As always, my work is unbeta-ed so please forgive any errors aha

“You really are such a little slut, aren’t you?”

He had one hand firmly gripping my throat, the other wrapped around my wrist as he pressed his body flush against mine, crowding me up against the wall. I felt his breath ghost against my skin when he leaned down to hiss in my ear but now his eyes burned into mine as I looked up at his face, wide-eyed and panting slightly.

“You look so innocent now, but you knew exactly what you were doing back there,” his left hand released my wrist and he brought it up to stroke my cheek, “isn’t that right?”

I shivered at the soft touch, taking a second to calm my breathing before a giggle escaped my throat.

The grip on my throat tightened just a fraction, and I closed my eyes and let out a breathy sigh as he growled; a deep, guttural sound that made my knees go weak.

“You think this is funny?” his voice hardened, a hint of disbelief lacing through his words.

I opened my eyes, meeting his fiery gaze once again before finally speaking. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, we both know you get off on watching clueless guys trip over themselves around me, knowing what they don’t: that they’ll never have me.”

His moved his hand from my cheek to lace through my hair, gripping a fistful and yanking hard to keep me in place. Growling again, he pressed his body closer to mine, and my back ached slightly from when he’d slammed me against the wall. I held eye contact, defiantly staring up at him. His jaw clenched slightly before he spoke again.

“That may be true, but out of everyone here tonight, you just had to go pick the kid with the same name as me, hmm? I think maybe you’re forgetting your place.”

His voice was low and firm, and as his dark eyes bore into mine and his grip on my throat tightened once again, I felt the wetness grow between my legs and I shifted my weight slightly, biting my lower lip and holding back a whimper.

He leaned down again, and I felt his warm breath on my nose as he asked, “who do you belong to, baby?”

I smirked, heart racing as I pushed my luck a little more.

“Jaebum.”

He inhaled sharply, releasing his hold on my hair and roughly grabbing my chin instead.

“Let’s try that again. Who do you belong to?”

I shifted on my feet again, the wetness becoming uncomfortable and my legs growing weak.

“You, Jay.” I breathed, my voice coming out airy and between short breaths.

He tutted, eyes flashing, “one last chance, baby. Who do you belong to?”

This time, I couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped my throat, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, breathing becoming even more ragged as I started to lose coherence in my thoughts.

“I belong to you, Daddy.”

Immediately, he released his iron grip on my throat and cupped my face with both hands before crashing his lips to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
